Diamond or the Crystal?
by Kiki Batman
Summary: James is dating Haley, Lily fancy's James, and he is oblivious. Could Dorcas Meadowes talk some sense into him? With some help with Mary MacDonald's analogy, maybe she can. One shot.


"You're a bloody fool, you know that, right?" a stern voice came from behind him; he turned around to see Dorcas Meadowes soaking wet, she was covered in water and mud. Every step she took, she sunk a bit due to the marshy ground.

"Ruddy hell," she muttered under her breath, which was followed by a string of curses.

James merely quirked an eyebrow, "Quidditch practice is over, why are you here?"

Dorcas tutted her pointer finger at James, "Because you're a bloody fool."

"Well, you're outside getting soaked, guess I'm not the only bloody fool out here?"

"Oi, watch it, you bloody fool." Dorcas said as she slapped her arm, leaving a read hand print. Though, the corners of her lips did quirk up a bit.

James rolled his eyes, "So, are you going to tell me why I'm a bloody fool, or are you just leaving it at that."

"I'm going to tell you facts, and you're going to listen. It's about my new mate, miss Lily Evans."

The smirk on James face turned into a frown in an instant, "Oh." was his only response.

"Potter, you're a bloody daydreamer," Dorcas started, "you daydream, you pursue, and you rarely stick to the end of the pursuit . What ever happened to seeing what you want and go straight for it? When I became Seeker in third year, and this was before you were Captain, you always gave me the same piece of advice. It was, 'Don't think about chasing the snitch, just think about the snitch. Chasing means losing, you just-"

"-go for it," James mumbled as he finished the statement for her.

"Yes," She said with a bit of a sigh; it was almost in relief, "have you forgotten everything you've taught the team? You aim to win, you don't let anything else distract you. Haley, for example-"

"This is different," James piped up defensively, "Haley is everything I want, she-"

"-is a fake diamond." Dorcas interrupted rudely; she put her hands on her hip, and leaned on her right leg, giving him one of her signature stern looks.

James looked thoroughly confused, "A.. a... a what?"

"She's a fake diamond, Potter," Dorcas said as James gave her a questioning look, "Mary MacDonald's analogy, now, let me explain. Hayley is pretty, only Merlin knows how she got that attractive when she is such a git- don't look at me that way, you know it's true! Anyways, I'm not going to ravish into MacDonald's analogy right now, I'm going to tell you this. You've been chasing Evans for years! Remember when she stopped by to watch practice the first time? The whole team went bloody insane! You nearly wet yourself right then and there."

"Meadowes," James started slowly, "things have changed- yeah, I was bloody excited when I saw Lily here, because I wasn't hundred percent over her then, but I am now. Br- Mariah is a great girl, she has changed. People change."

Dorcas rolled her eyes, "Haley hasn't changed. Lily, Marlene, MacDonald, Prewett, and all sleep in the same dorm as her and her minions. Haley is fake, Evans is real... perhaps I should dwell on the MacDonald analogy for a bit, perhaps then you'll get it," Dorcas with out skipping a beat, gripped James's face with both of her hands, forcing him to look at her in the eye, "Lily is a crystal , she is pure, and a tad mysterious, right? Lily Evans is exciting, but she's not exactly a... well, she's bold, and that scares people. Everyone knows she is beautiful, but because she is bold, they don't buy the crystal; they buy a diamond. Now, remember, crystals are expensive, and so are quality diamonds, so then you came across a... a cheap diamond, yeah? You think it's real, you think it's pure, so you buy it. Diamonds are more... clear then crystals, so your simple mind is more attracted to it- well, you think it is. But then one... how did MacDonald put this? Ugh... oh, I remember! One day someone tells you it's a fake diamond, and of course you say it's real, but the person points out things you never noticed. At first, you ignore it, but then you notice more things about it, and now you know it's ought to be fake... but you can't just return it? Do you turf it? You really don't know, people usually keep their fake diamonds till they lose them, and, well, some are harder to lose than others." and with that, Dorcas let go of James's face.

He stared at her with a bewildered expression etched across his face. James looked at her like she was insane, but Dorcas knew, somehow, she got through that thick skull of his, and how did she know? He put his chin down a bit, like he was about to nod, but because he is so stubborn, he stopped himself.

"You're a lunatic, you know that?" James said exasperated after a few moments of silence.

Dorcas quirked and eyebrow, "Is that so? I got to give it to MacDonald, that analogy is pretty good. Did I get through your thick skull, or does my fist have to?"

James shook his head, and made a few disbelieving noises, "You're crazy..." he said.

Dorcas shook her head, "You can't possibly tell me I'm wrong? That MacDonald is wrong? That Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew are wrong? That Lily Evans is wrong for you."

"Yeah, I am," James started gruffly, "that is all rubbish, absolutely rubbish... I can't even begin to explain how loony you are..."

"Oh, snap out of it, Potter!" Dorcas said, as she snapped her fingers, and then pointing her pointer finger at his face, tutting as she did so, "You tell the whole team to snap out of it when we're having a bit of a fit, now look at you! You think all that was rubbish, that all Lily is do-" She then stopped abruptly. It wasn't her place to tell James that Lily fancied him. No, she couldn't. James had to come to terms with him still fancying Lily before anyone could do so.

James fidgeted a bit, and he'd never admit this, but his heart fluttered in excitement when he thought Dorcas was going to say Lily actually wanted him, or at least imply it.

"Lily what?" He spluttered out.

"Nothing," Dorcas said without missing a beat.

"No... you were going to say something, spit it out Meadowes."

"I was going to say nothing."

"Don't lie."

"Why not? You lie."

"When have I lied?"

"Every time you tell yourself, or anyone else you don't fancy Lily Evans."

James rolled his eyes. "Tell me."

"I can't," Dorcas said with a sigh. "it's not my place to say anything."

Before James could retort, Dorcas had turned around and started walking towards the castle in the pouring rain.

So, the diamond or the crystal?


End file.
